Dong Gong Xi Gong
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Als East Palace, West Palace bezeichnen die Homosexuellen Pekings einen ihrer wenigen Treffpunkte, die östlich und westlich vom Tian'anmen Platz im Park der Verbotenen Stadt gelegenen öffentlichen Toiletten. Die Polizei führt dort allabendlich Razzien durch, bei denen sie die Homosexuellen aufspürt, sie erniedrigt oder dazu zwingt, sich selbst zu erniedrigen. Eines Abends trifft ein Polizist dort auf den jungen Schriftsteller A-Lan, der sich nicht reumütig, wie die Anderen, zeigt. Stattdessen stellt dieser provokant seine Homosexualität zur Schau, indem er den Polizist auf die Wange küsst, bevor er vor ihm flieht. Einige Nächte später begegnen sich die beiden erneut. Dieses Mal nimmt der Polizist A-Lan mit auf die Wache, um ihn einem Verhör zu unterziehen, das die ganze Nacht dauern wird. Schnell zeigt sich, dass mehr als bloßer Ermittlungseifer ihn dazu veranlasste. Das Verhör wird zum Kammerspiel um Sexualität und Macht, unterdrücktes Verlangen und die Kunst des Verführens, vergleichbar mit einem Drama Jean Genets. Die anfangs scheinbar festgelegten Machtverhältnisse verschieben sich mit dem Fortschreiten der Handlung zusehends. Liegt die Macht beim Herrschenden oder bei dem, der sich widersetzt – beim Verführer oder bei dem, der widersteht? english Spoiler warning East Palace, west Palace call homosexual of Peking one of their few meeting places, those east and west of the Tian'anmen place in the park of the forbidden city convenient public toilets. The police accomplishes there allabendlich raids, with which it seeks out the homosexual ones, it degraded or to it forces to degrade itself. One evening meets there a policeman the young writer A-Lan, which does not show up repentant, like the others. Instead places this provokant its Homosexualität to look, by kissing the policeman on the cheek, before he flees before him. Some nights later meet the two again. This mark carries the policeman A-Lan on the guard, in order it forward one cross-examines to submit, which will take the whole night. Fast it shows up that more than bare determination eagerness caused it to it. That cross-examine becomes comparable the chamber play around Sexualität and power, the suppressed request and the art of enticing, with a drama Jean Genets. Those at the beginning of apparently specified balance of power shift with the progressing of the action appreciably. Is power with the dominant one or with that, which opposes - with the leader or with that, which resists? français A Lan est un jeune ecrivain gay. Arrêté par la police, il se sent attiré par l'inspecteur chargé de l'interroger. Il va faire exprès de prolonger l'entretien, en racontant sa vie et la difficulté de vivre son homosexualité en Chine. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * 1997 stellte die chinesische Regierung Regissseur Yuan Zhang unter Hausarrest und ebschlagnahmte seinen Reisepass. Seine Freunde schmuggelten diesen Film außer Landes, damit er auf dem Cannes Film Festival 1997 gezeigt werden konnte. english * In 1997 the Chinese government put director Yuan Zhang under house arrest and confiscated his passport. His friends smuggled this movie out of the country so it could be shown at the 1997 Cannes film festival. français * Dans 1997 le gouvernement de Chinois a mis le directeur yuan Zhang en état de l'arrestation de maison et a confisqué son passeport. Ses amis ont passé ce film hors du pays ainsi il pourrait montrer au festival 1997 de film de Cannes. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Mar del Plata Film Festival' 1996 **Beste Regie / Best Director / Le meilleur directeur: Yuan Zhang **Bestes Drehbuch / Best Screenplay / Le meilleur scénario: Yuan Zhang, Wang Xiaobo **Spezielle Erwähnung / Special Mention / Mention spéciale: Jian Zhang (für die Kameraführung / for the cinematography / pour la cinématographie) Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 - 22.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1996 Kategorie:China_-_La_Chine